Sensors such as lidar (light detection and ranging user laser light) can be used by vehicles to provide detailed 3D spatial information for the identification of objects near the vehicle, as well as the use of such information in the service of systems for vehicular mapping, navigation and autonomous operations. In order to be effective, these devices (which tend to be somewhat bulky) must be placed on locations on the vehicle that promote a wide and relatively unencumbered range of detection or field-of-view; such locations include the roof, hood or the like. Unfortunately, such placement can be both aerodynamically and aesthetically objectionable.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative devices and methods for promoting the acquisition of mapping and navigation data for—among other things—autonomous vehicle operation without the drawbacks of conventional sensors and sensor-actuation componentry.